Corazón de Dragón: la Ultima Batalla
by angelicamacias
Summary: Un nuevo mundo, una nueva magia, un nuevo amor, es la nueva aventura de Ron Weasley, ¿lograra su objetivo? ¿Podrá olvidar y darse una nueva oportunidad con otro amor? El futuro de Alagaësia esta en manos de dos guerreros legendarios.El futuro de Alagaësia esta en manos de dos guerreros ta: esta historia contiene Spoiler de Eragon por lo que queda bajo su propio riesgo
1. El Inicio de una Nueva Aventura

"Corazón de Dragón; la Última Batalla"

El Inicio de una Nueva Aventura

Alagaësia, sufría los ataques de Galbatorix a través de Durza, estaba decidido a terminar con todos los dragones y sus jinetes. Pero nunca imagino que Durza sería derrotado por Eragon al clavar su espada justo en el corazón. La reina Arya no tenía salida alguna era tiempo de tomar una decisión, tenían que actuar, pero no podía dejar a Eragon en la batalla, ya con una decisión tomada lo acompaño hasta el final.

Al terminar la batalla contra Durza en la cual se ganó a costa de la vida de muchos; Saphira quedando mal herida, Eragon sacrificando su propia vida al haber utilizado todo su poder quedo inconsciente y débil para salvarle. Mientras que él dormía para reponer fuerzas, la reina formaba una estrategia. En sus manos se encontraba un pequeño pergamino dejado por sus ancestros, en él se encontraba un pequeño mapa, dudando, decidió salir en busca de amigos, temerosa de no encontrar nada, pero decidida a intentarlo, tomo su caballo y marcho en compañía de una pequeña cuadrilla de soldados.

La estrategia que la reina pretendía era buscar ayuda. ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabía?, solo sabía de la existencia de una historia muy antigua que contaban sus ancestros:

Hace muchísimo tiempo una bruja "de la cual nadie recordaba su nombre", realizo un hechizo que por accidente la llevo a una pequeña aldea, no sabía nada sobre ese lugar ni cómo reaccionarían ante una bruja. Así que decidió ingresar a la aldea sin sus su escoba, pues todas las demás las había puesto dentro de su bolso mágico, este no causaría ningún problema.

Poco a poco se fue relacionado con la gente de esa pequeña aldea, al inicio todos se preguntaba ¿quién era ella? ¿De dónde había venido? Su sagacidad siempre la salvaba de tantas preguntas, y siempre respondía que venía de una aldea muy lejana, en uno de sus viajes su carruaje fue atacado por unos ladrones, no tuvo más remedio que huir sin parar y sin más se encontraba viajando de aldea en aldea tratando de salvar su vida pues sus ladrones al verla huir la perseguían sin cesar. Una mañana se dio cuenta que aquellos malvivientes habían dejado de seguirla siguió su camino hasta que llegar a Alagaësia. Todos en la aldea creyeron su historia y le ofrecieron quedarse hasta que ella decidiera partir. Agradeciendo su amabilidad acepto su ofrecimiento. Una buena mujer le ofreció un trato, ella tendría donde quedarse el tiempo que ella quisiera, pero a cambió le ayudaría con las labores de la casa. Pues la mujer ya era muy anciana y no podía con todo.

Eragon un elfo y Mítico personaje de la antigüedad y primer Jinete.y su dragón Bid'Daum, pasaban muy cerca de la aldea, la bella bruja se encontraba cortando un poco de fruta de los grandes naranjos. Tratando de arrancar uno de ellos resbalo, trato de sujetarse de una de las ramas para no caer, Eragon se percató de lo que sucedía y sin pensarlo se dirigió a ayudar a la doncella, la rama no aguanto su peso y callo al vacío. El jinete logro rescatarla antes de que tocar el suelo.

Al no sentir el impacto de su cuerpo abre los ojos para ver lo que pasaba pues ella esperaba sentir el impacto de la caída, pero nunca imagino verse volando y mucho menos verse colgando de las patas de un enorme y hermoso dragón.

El dragón descendió suavemente dejando lentamente a la doncella postrada en el suelo. El Jinete bajo rápidamente de su dragón para estar seguro de que todo estaba bien con ella. Al ver el rostro de la doncella quedo sorprendido pues su belleza era única. El jinete la tomo entre sus brazos y la coloco en el lomo del dragón. Al subir Eragon choco con la parte trasera de la silla quedando muy cera de ella, sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, el aun impactado por su belleza no apartaba su mirada. Volviendo en si el jinete ordeno a su dragón se elevara para dirigirse con algún curandero. A partir de ese día comenzaron a llevar una agradable amistad. Posteriormente el decide hablarle con el corazón, le cuanta su historia.

Comenzando por sus ancestros le menciona que hace Miles de años atrás, se declaró una guerra entre elfos y dragones. Le menciona como uno de los elfos mató un dragón en una cacería y de esa forma se convirtieron en enemigos. Cinco años después del comienzo del conflicto, el encuentra un huevo de dragón. Sus padres probablemente habrían muerto, lo que explica por qué el huevo se encontraba abandonado. Eragon tan solo tenía 15 años, cuando lo encontró y decide criar al dragón solo y en secreto. Lo llamo "Bid'Daum" y cuando crece decide montarlo, y montar a otros dragones con los que los dos podían comunicarse. De este modo, logramos poner fin a la guerra. No solo eso, sino que después de unos años, los dragones y los elfos además de alcanzar la paz, desarrollamos una gran amistad. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a nacer los Jinetes de Dragón. Después de contar toda su historia decide confesarle su amor.

Ella ahora comprendía sus ausencias, y por haberle dicho la verdad, decide revelarle su secreto, le confiesa que es una bruja, tenía miedo de lo que él le fuera hacer al saber su verdad, le platico como llego a la aldea pero que nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño a nadie pues su magia solo la ha utilizado para hacer el bien.

Eragon la amaba tanto que no le importaba lo que era, después de todo el conocía muchas brujas, pero ninguna, ninguna era tan hermosa como lo era ella. Seis meces después se casaron y tuvieron un hijo. Cuando el hijo solo tenía tres meses decidieron viajar al lugar de donde pertenecía la bruja, él quería saber sobre ella y los suyos.

Lo que nadie sabía y la razón por la que él quería marcharse era otra; Una adivina le había tendido su suerte. – tu hijo será el portador de un gran poder este será heredado a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos hasta que no tenga descendencia. Debes marcharte muy lejos, si te quedas aquí morirá muy joven pues la sombra querrá quitarlo de en medio- esto lo alerto y fue el motivo por el cual decidió marcharse. Ya estando en lugares inalcanzables le conto toda la verdad a su esposa.

Cuando el poder surgido de su hijo se vio obligado a creer sobre lo dicho por la adivina pues todo lo que ella le dijo resulto ser cierto. Años después decide regresar a sus tierras donde nació y creció. Quería saber que había pasado con esa adivina pero hace tiempo que había muerto. Días después se topó con un anciano "viejo amigo" a él le conto la historia entregándole un pergamino. Este hablaba de su esposa de sus hijos, de los poderes que llegaban a adquirir a una cierta edad y que no todos lo adquirían solo en eso había fallado la adivina; le pidió no lo entregara ni hablara a nadie de él, que solo tratándose de vida o muerte se lo entregara al reinado. Claro siempre y cuando fuera para el bien dela humanidad.

Eragon dejo otro de estos pergaminos al ministerio pues los dragones eran tan sagrados como en Alagaësia. El enseño a los magos como domesticarlos ese fue su legado, el ministerio se encontraba en deuda con él. Tiempo después se realizó un acuerdo prometiendo que si algún día, alguno de los dos necesitara ayuda estos la darían sin titubear.

La reina comenzaba a sentirse insegura pues solo era una historia que hace tiempo sus padres le habían contado, nunca se supo si fue cierta o solo fue un mito, pero su plan ya estaba en marcha y solo pedía que la historia fuera real y poder recibir la ayuda que tanto anhelaba. Al fin había llegado al lugar que marcaba el pequeño mapa, de pronto, a la distancia ve una pequeña cabaña, por fin había encontrado la ayuda que buscaba, la historia ahora parecía cierta. Baja del caballo y se dirijo a tocar la puerta. Al llegar a su objetivo y antes de tocar la puerta un hombre de capucha sale de la cabaña y sin mencionar palabra alguna extiende su mano, sin hacer preguntas la reina Arya entrega la carta, el elfo ve el contenido de ella, toma un pequeño sobre, al reverso escribe el nombre del ministro: enseguida hace un sonido extraño, en segundos aparece una lechuza, el hombre introduce la carta en un pequeño tubo de pergamino y lo ata a una de las patas del animal esta sale volando y el hombre dirige su mirada hacia la reina diciendo.

– La lechuza llegara a manos del ministro. Puedes ir a tu aldea la ayuda llegara antes de lo que te imagines.-

-¿Pero cómo sabremos? Pregunto inquieta.

-Lo sabrás – dice cerrando la puerta

La reina Arya se encontraba confundida, muchas preguntas inundaban su cabeza. - ¿Cómo rayos sabré que ha llegado la ayuda? ¿Quién rayos será?, ¿Cómo será? ¿Serán elfos como nosotros? no entendía la clase de ayuda que nos darían. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. –Vámonos- digo a mis caballeros.

Sin saber nada regresaba con los suyos reventando el caballo, solo le quedaba esperar, si esperar a que la ayuda llegar y sin saber cómo, dónde y en qué momento, se preguntaba si serán algún tipo de raza desconocida.


	2. El Comienzo: Un Nuevo Jinete

El comienzo: un nuevo Jinete.

Me encuentro en lo más alto de la montaña que se encuentra a un costado del lago Louise en Alberta, Canadá. Es una montaña helada muy pocos deciden escalarla, yo lo hice con ayuda de mi escoba. ¿Qué hago aquí? Simple, trato de olvidar, y a la vez esperando encontrar lo más valiosos para mí en estos momentos. Han pasado ya un par de años y aun estando del otro lado del mundo tus recuerdos siguen pesando en lo mas profundo de mi ser, y quizás se queden ahí por el resto de mi vida; Te recuerdo a cada instante, a cada momento, con cada mañana, con cada atardecer, en cada anochecer, con cada objeto que toco tu estas presente. Pensándote me dirijo a tomar asiento. La noche es fría, el cielo nubloso con ráfagas heladas que congelaban cada una de mis extremidades, ese aire helado quemando mis pulmones, dolía mucho, pero menos de lo que dolía tu traición.

Aún recuerdo ese día, caía una tormenta igual a la de hoy, recuero como sus brazos te empujaban hacia él, tu, tu solo te dejabas llevar, no oponías resistencia alguna. En seguida un beso que no rechazaste, al contrario, lo devolviste en la misma forma en que me los devuelves, esa palabra ahora me causaba risa, porque ahora se convertía en pasado, pero aún recuerdo esos besos, tomabas mi rostro con ambas manos, tocando con tus labios lentamente los míos, convirtiéndolo poco a poco de un beso tierno a un beso apasionado y fogoso. ¿Me dolía? ¡Sí! era nuestro beso y se lo habías entregado a él. ¡Eso me mato!

Recuerdo tu rostro de sorpresa al verme ahí, de pie frente a ustedes: tu rostro palidecía, no sabía dónde esconderse, recuerdo que solo me acerqué, no era necesario que me explicaras lo sucedido porque aun estando frente a ti tus manos se entrelazaron con las de Malfoy, comprendí todo, comprendí que lo nuestro había terminado para siempre, ya no era necesario hacer o reclamar nada, di media vuelta y me retire, sentí como las lágrimas rodaron por ambos extremos de mis mejillas, lo único que hice para sacar mi coraje, mi furia mi dolor fue golpear el árbol más cercano, no quería que nadie me viera en esas condiciones, así que lo golpeé hasta mas no poder, casi deshaciendo mi puño.

-Perdóname Ron, nunca quise lastimarte, todo paso tan rápido yo misma no sé cómo ocurrió, por favor no sigas, te lastimaras- Dijo llorando y tomándome con fuerzas recargando su rostro a mi espalda para tratar de detenerme y dejar de golpear mi puño contra el árbol.

-¡Suéltame! no quiero que me toques, ¡vete déjame solo!- le grite lleno de indignación y rabia.

Acaso quieres que olvide todo esto y que el día de mañana todo siga normal como si entre tú y yo no hubiese pasado nada, ¿porque no utilizas tú Giratiempo y desases lo nuestro?

-Por favor Ron, vamos a hablarlo.- dice insistente

-Discúlpame pero no puedo seguir viendo tu rostro, vete con él, y a mi déjame en paz por el resto de tu vida.

En estos momentos me encuentro cubriéndome en mi pequeña cabaña mágica, queriendo cubrir mis manos, mi rostro calentar con el pequeño fuego de la chimenea. Y ese momento me recuerda a ti, Te recuerdo en ese día tan especial para nosotros junto frente a la chimenea de mis padres tomados de la mano diciendo palabras y juramentos para toda la vida, que ya no se realizaran.

Solo queda ese recuerdo, que para mí es doloroso, triste, prácticamente me habías dejado muerto en vida. Nunca he podido comprender tu engaño, tu traición, esa puñalada clavada directo al corazón, sin fallo alguno para asegurarte de mi muerte. No podía creer lo que esa noche veía, ¿cómo era posible que Hermione Granger se hubiese atrevido a tanto, pero aun con alguien que nos había hecho tanto mal?, ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy. Ese recuerdo no solo me lastimaba, también me enfurecía.

Se encontraba una jarra caliente que contenía café, Tomo un tarro vertiendo un poco de café en él, el cual disfruto al beberlo, era lo que necesitaba, algo caliente y delicioso para calmar ese frio que me llegaba a las entrañas. Trato de acomodarme en ese pequeño sofá para entrar en calor y olvidarme de esos malos recuerdos.

Mi vida había dado un giro de 360º, decidí cambiar de país, comencé a estudiar dragones, en poco tiempo me convertí en uno de los estudiantes más experimentado. Tiempo después el ministerio me contrata. En estos momentos es lo que hago, defender a los dragones, muchos de los hombres los cazan para robar su piel, sus escamas y hacerlos escudos o armaduras, ya que su piel es muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que el acero; después decido buscarlos solo, sin ningún estudiante a mi disposición, aun cuando el ministerio me lo exigiera. No lo aceptaba mucho menos si el estudiante designado es mujer. Fue la única solución que encontré para calmar esa frustración al no poder olvidarte. Pero algún día lo hare, y quedaras en el recuerdo, como algo hermoso en mi vida.

Estoy a punto de dormir cuando escucho un fuerte Rugido. No era mi imaginación, no era un lobo o algo que se le pareciera, este era un rugido mucho más fuerte. Me levanto prontamente.

-¡Es mi oportunidad!- Digo mientras cojo mis armas, casi no las uso pero nunca esta demás prevenirse.- Hace tiempo que lo busco y ha terminado la espera, ¡no la desperdiciare!

Tomo mi Saeta de Fuego, bajando rápidamente de aquella montaña, desde que salió a la venta no dude en adquirirla, ya no tenía que aguantarme las ganas de tener lo que yo deseaba, ahora tenía el suficiente oro para complacer mis gustos. Con esta escoba nunca llegaría tarde a ese tipo de reunionés. Escucho nuevamente, era extraño, es como si algo le pasara al dragón, como si algo o alguien lo acosara, así que me doy prisa. Su gran rugir me llevaría al lugar exacto. Estaba seguro que los cazadores estaban ahí. Las grandes llamaradas confirmaban lo que presentía. Ahí está el, mi bestia, "Mi DragónDorado". El dragón dorado es un ser muy poderoso, sabio y de buen corazón que odia las injusticias.

Nos encontramos, posiblemente, ante uno de los seres fantásticos más inteligentes y astutos. Su intelecto es muy superior al de los humanos y pocos seres cuentan con sus habilidades.

Estos dragones pueden llegar a medir hasta 50 metros y poseen unas escamas con motas de color metálico que, con el paso de los años, se vuelven totalmente doradas.

Este tipo de dragones tienen la capacidad de respirar agua y de polimerizarse y, además, pueden lanzar conjuros para detectar mentiras, así como traer suerte y bendecir. Su aliento puede ser un cono de fuego o una nube de cloro venenosa.

El hábitat de estos dragones es muy amplio y pueden sobrevivir en cualquier clima. Sus guaridas están aisladas y hechas de piedras y roca. También pueden vivir en castillos custodiados por gigantes de las tormentas. Estos gigantes y los dragones dorados se ayudan mutuamente.

A su alrededor se encuentran varios hombres, algunos poseen armas de fuego, hachas, redes, otros arco y flecha, están preparados para cazarlo.

-Usare mi propio método, sé que no es fácil, este tipo de Dragones suelen ser muy listos. –Digo sin confiarme.

Me encuentro prácticamente encima de ellos, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento estudio el lugar y la debilidad que pueda tener el dragón. Los hombres creyendo que lo tiene en su poder no se percatan que es el dragón quien los tiene a ellos. No se han percatado que están rodeados; a sus espaldas se encontraba un pequeño monte empedrado el cual les resultaba difícil andar, cada vez que retrocedían alguno caía, hay árboles a ambos lados o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos, solo una ráfaga más de su gran juego y los incinerara.

Es uno de los dragones que tanto he buscado en estos días, no permitiré que alguien más se me adelante. Me deslizo por la parte trasera del dragón. Salto de la escoba tratando de caer de pie en su lomo. Es uno delos dragones más difíciles de encontrar y Domesticar; se ha dado cuenta de mí hazaña, al parecer era la primera vez que un hombre lo montaba, este trata de tumbarme pero me sujeto lo más fuerte posible para no caer.

Tomo uno de los lazos que cuelgan de su cuello tratando de cortarla, tal vez se dé cuenta que no quiero dañarlo. Logro cortar la soga y antes de soltar las orillas prende el vuelo haciendo todo tipo de maniobras para tirarme. Saco mi varita. Es algo curioso, es como si al verla hubiese entendido todo lo que trato de hacer. Pero algo me impide hacer mi movimiento.

-¡Rayos!, nuevamente ese dolor en la mano.- digo gimiendo al tiempo que suelto los lazos cayendo por su costado derecho. El dragón me toma con su hocico impidiendo que caiga y nuevamente me lleva a su lomo. No lograba entender, es el tercer dragón que hace lo mismo.

Veo mi mano, la marca era mucho más marcada. La luz que emitía era un Azul luminoso, la primera vez pensé que me había quemado el dragón con una de sus llamas. Y que solo le había conseguido por haberle dado un poco de comida.

La segunda ocasión también apareció la marca ardiendo con fuerza, pero pensé que era por el calor que emitía y por lo tanto la herida prendió nuevamente y que el dragón era dormilón por naturaleza por lo que lo pude resguarda en un lugar seguro. Comienza a descender a un costado del lago.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-se escucha una voz

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios? –digo asombrado de lo que mis oídos han escuchado. Ningún otro dragón lo hacía.

¡Veo que nunca has escuchado hablar a un dragón! ¿Acaso ningún Jinete te ha instruido, no te ha hablado sobre nuestra historia?- Parece sorprendido por mi ignorancia con la vista fija en mí.

-¿has dicho Jinete? No, nunca,- exclamo – Mi maestro solo nos explicó que son místicamente poderosos, pero nunca comentaron que un dragón podría hablar.

-¡Ya veo!, ¿sabes el significado de la marca en tu mano?- dice señalando con la punta de su hala izquierda.

-No, solo apareció hace poco, solo que esta vez el dolor aumento más.- digo tocando el contorno de la marca. -Lo curioso.- doy una pausa antes de continuar – es curioso es la tercera vez que me pasa. Cuando estoy cerca de un dragón esta emite una luz azul luminosa, y comienza a arder tremendamente.

-Pues, esa marca te hace acreedor de mi vida, de mi corazón. Hace tiempo que te esperaba.-dice acercando su gran cabeza.

-¿Es broma verdad?- pellizcó mi brazo para confirmar si lo que me pasaba era real- ¡Rayos!-grito confirmando de que todo era verdad.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-dice bajando su cuello para subir.

En el momento en que subo a su lomo, una flecha pasa rosando mi brazo. Me doy media vuelta subiendo rápidamente. Me sostengo de dónde puedo al instante que el dragón levanta su vuelo, las lanzas, flechas y uno que otro disparo pasa a un costado nuestro. Del otro lado veo una luz blanca era un conjuro.

-¡están lanzando conjuros! ¿Pero quién es? no logro verle,- trato de localizar a ese alguien que trata de ayudarme. - ¡alguien más está aquí!, y es alguien que sabe de magia. – digo dirigiéndome al dragón

-No hay de qué preocuparse, solo bastará con lanzarles una de mis bolas de fuego.- menciona preparando su ataque.

-¡Espera!- no podía creer, es ella. – deja, vámonos de aquí, tus alas son mucho más rápidas, además solo bastará con volar más alto y sus ataques no te causaran ningún daño, además aprovecharemos la ayuda que tenemos.- sin dudar de lo que le digo, lo hace.

-¿No temes que le hagan daño a quien te a prestado la ayuda? ¿veo que te gustan las alturas?- pregunta con voz de asombro.

-No te preocupes ella se sabe cuidar sola, somos muy parecidos. Y contestando a tu otra pregunta. Sí, me encanta la adrenalina. Esto es genial, vuelas mucho más alto y rápido que mi Saeta de Fuego.-digo entusiasmado

Era magnifica la aventura, esta experiencia no se comparaba con la de aprender a bolar con una escoba. Con los otros dragones fue diferente, cuando comencé a estudiar y domesticar a los dragones se usaban armas, lazos y claro con ayuda de la magia logramos capturarlos, hasta que fui aprendiendo que a los dragones se les podía dominar de otra forma. En ese momento me di cuenta que todo había cambiado a partir de la marca en mi mano.

Me preguntaba ¿Qué es, esta marca?- dirijo mi vista hacia el dragón recordando su pregunta. ¿Acaso ningún Jinete te ha instruido sobre nuestra historia? En ese momento se formulaban cantidades de ellas, sobre todo una, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en este lugar?, nunca le ha agradado seguirme el paso, aun cuando sea mandato del Ministerio.

Nuestra distancia era la suficiente como para descansar. Nadie, aun en la escoba más rápida podría alcanzarnos. Así que trato de buscar la cueva, "uno de mis escondites secretos y que solo yo conocía".

-¡Ahí está!, Desciende en este lugar.- le indico

-De acuerdo. Dice bajando entre la maleza.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo de cualquier humano Waddiwasi ¡Entra a la cueva!- digo al usar un hechizo, para quitar las piedras que obstruían la entrada de la cueva.

-este será tu guarida por el momento, no salgas de aquí, vuelvo en seguida.- le doy la orden. Trato de tapar la entrada con ramas utilizando un Wingardium Leviosa.

Salgo rápidamente e invoco a mi Saeta de Fuego. La cual aparece unos segundos después. Subo, velozmente tomo otra dirección, tenía que rodear para despistar a los cazadores.

-Tengo que encontrarla, es raro que ella este en este lugar.- me digo en voz baja

La he encontrado. Y ella a mí. Ambos bajamos cerca de un arroyo.

-Ron, hasta que te encuentro- dice – el ministerio me ha mandado a buscarte. Piden regreses inmediatamente.

-¿Ahora qué es lo que quieren? –Gruño.

-No lo sé, solo me ordenaron que te lleve a rastras si es necesario. –Dice alistando su varilla.

-Sabes que no recibo ordenes de nadie, mucho menos tuya.- me rio vociferada mente.

-Ron, no estoy aquí por gusto, me han ordenado que les lleve a ti y al dragón- dice disgustada

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me ha mandado una lechuza como suele hacerlo siempre?- pregunto extrañado.

-Tú mismo tendrás que preguntarles, solo me dieron la orden. Así que dime, ¿dónde está el dragón?- pregunta insistente.

-No lo hare. Y no te preocupes ahora mismo me presento ante el ministerio. – le esbozo.

-Ron acepta mi orden o tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza- enojada dirige su varita en dirección a mí.

-Te he dicho que no lo hare- digo preparado para su ataque

- Oppugno - Envía unas cuantas ramas para atacarme

-Orbis- Hago que las ramas desaparezcan mágicamente en un mini torbellino.-No te quiero lastimar Parkinson. – le advierto -Tu hacerme daño- vamos Ron tu no le haces daño ni a una mosca, sigues siendo el mismo niño inmaduro. Acaso no imaginas la razón por la que Granger te traiciono. –Menciona, dando un golpe bajo en aquella terrible herida. -Te diría lo mismo Parkinson, Draco… -Cállate, no te atrevas a… -Tú iniciaste.- le comento -Eres un… -Palalingua - Pego la lengua a su paladar para callarla – es hora de que calles por un instante no debiste decir nada Pansy. – Hago una pausa después de unos minutos y de estar paseando en su entorno, decido que hacer. -No te preocupes yo me presentare en el ministerio. "Portus" – dirijo el hechizo a una gran roca, este me traslada directamente al ministerio dejando a Parkinson sin poder hablar, no me preocupa dejarla el hechizo solo durara unos minutos.

He llegado, me encuentro en el lobby y área de recepción del ministerio.


	3. La Misión: Un Nuevo Sentimiento

La Misión: Un Nuevo Sentimiento.

Gran Bretaña. Una de las ciudades que más detesto.-digo en voz baja - Me dirijo hacia la señorita de recepción le pido se me mencione ante el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt. La señorita me pide tomar haciendo. Ya había pasado media hora y no regresaban a darme ningún aviso o recado. La espera era demasiada, tener que esperar tanto tiempo me era estresante. Yo, junto con mis pies empezaban a desesperarse, comenzaban a hacer ese ruidito, indicando y poniendo sobre aviso a los demás sobre mi ya desesperante espera. La puerta se abre.- ¡Por fin!

-Sr. Ron Weasley, - La señorita me nombra.

-Si.- Respondo con tono desesperante.

-Pase por favor, el Ministro Kingsley lo atenderá en seguida.

Paso rápidamente – Gracias.- contesto

El ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. Se encuentra cerca de la ventana, me dirijo hacia el serio pero con respeto. Tampoco me gusta ser maleducado, después de todo el me dio la oportunidad de estudia más afondo a los dragones.

-Sr. Shacklebolt. Me informaron que solicitaba mi presencia, aquí me tiene.

-Bienvenido Sr. Weasley- dice saludándome de mano.

-Gracias Sr.- respondo

-Dígame ¿la señorita Parkinson no llego con usted? di la orden que se presentaran los dos.- pregunta al darse cuenta que he llegado solo.

-No señor, fue mi culpa no fui un caballero con ella. Tuvimos un enfrentamiento. Disculpe mi atrevimiento.- respondo disculpándome por los hechos con Pansy.

-Sigue con su fatua Sr. Weasley? –Pregunta a continuación en un tono molesto llamado de atención- Sr. Weasley, Parkinson tenía la orden de llegar con usted, con o sin su consentimiento. Es necesario que modifique su comportamiento o me veré en la necesidad de…

-SR. ministro, disculpe que lo interrumpa pero la señorita Parkinson a llegado- comunica su asistente. Permitiéndole pasar al instante.

-Sr. Ministro, perdón por la tardanza- saluda al entrar.

-Pase señorita Parkinson, el sr. Weasley ya me informo el percance que tuvieron, por lo que le pide una disculpa. No es así sr. Weasley.- dice dirigiéndose a mí.

Mi mirada es dura, y no muy convencido respondo a lo sugerido por el ministro.- Si señor, Te pido una disculpa Parkinson.

-Disculpa aceptada- responde con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Comenzamos con el tema que los hiso venir hasta aquí- indica tomado por inercia su varita

Como ustedes saben una de nuestras labores más importantes dentro del ministerio es mantener protegidos a nuestros dragones. Hemos tenido la desagradable noticia que el rey Galbatorix ha atacado a Alagaësia.

Me encontraba perdido sobre todo lo que decía, yo no era el único sino que Pansy se encontraba en la misma frecuencia que yo.

-Perdone Sr. pero ¿tengo la menor idea de quién es Galbatorix?- le indico haciendo un gesto de confusión.

-Si lo sé, y precisamente trato de llegar a ese punto pero me ha interrumpido. Le contare una breve historia sobre el rey Galbatorix.

Cuenta la historia, hace ya mucho tiempo, se crearon a los Jinetes de Dragones, cuya objetivo era proteger y vigilar, su poder en las batallas era inigualable, eran inmortales y poseían la fuerza de diez hombres, solo la espada o un mortífero veneno conseguiría arrancarles la vida. Su fuerza y magia solo era utilizada para hacer el bien. Fue una época dorada en la que se levantaron grandes ciudades y altas torres de piedra, y las tierras florecieron bajo su tutela. Los elfos en esos tiempo eran vuestros amigos mientras que los enanos sus enemigos, pero la felicidad duro poco ya que nadie podría protegerlos de nuestros propios defectos, en el apogeo del poder, nació un niño llamado Galbatorix, este nació en la provincia de Inzilbeth, que ya no existe. A la edad de diez años lo sometieron a una serie de pruebas, como ya era costumbre; fue aceptado entre los jinetes al darse cuenta que poseía un gran poder, paso por un periodo de aprendizaje y dado que era un niño de una mentalidad aguda, de una excelente destreza y un cuerpo vigoroso logro y supero a los demás. Rápidamente ocupo un lugar entre los jinetes, algunos vieron en él un signo de peligro, el cual advirtieron a los otros, no Obstante el poder había vuelto arrogantes a los jinetes y estos no hicieron caso del aviso. Después del termino de sus aprendizaje, Galbatorix emprendió un viaje en compañía de dos amigos, estos tres entraron al territorio que aún era de los ùrgalos, pensando que sus nuevos poderes les protegían, pero sufrieron una emboscada mientras dormían, Galbatorix recibió graves heridas y sus dos amigos junto con sus dragones fueron liquidados, durante la batalla una flecha perdida atravesó el corazón de su dragón, Galbatorix no poseía el conocimiento para curarlo el dragón murió entre los brazos de su amo. De ese modo se sembraron las semillas de las locuras de Galbatorix.

Galbatorix Vagabundeo sin esperanza por los desolados parajes en busca de la muerte pero esta no hizo acto de presencia. Galbatorix comenzó a imaginar que talvez los jinetes le darían otro dragón, pero estos viendo su locura se negaron. Galbatorix desquiciado comenzó su venganza uniéndose al poder de la sombra, tomo a un joven llamado Durza como su aprendiz, hasta que controlo los poderes más obscuros, junto con el robo un dragón recién nacido hasta que alcanzara la madurez. Galbatorix se presentó ante el mundo llevando a Durza a su lado. Juntos combatieron a los jinetes que se topaban, y con cada asesinato aumentaba su fuerza. Otros doce jinetes se unieron, estos se convirtieron en los trece Apostatas. Los jinetes cayeron ante el violento ataque. Los elfos lucharon, pero fueron derrotados y obligados a huir y no regresaron jamás. Galbatorix se consagro como rey de toda la Alagaësia.

Ahora un nuevo jinete ha resurgido para salvar a los suyos el jinete necesita desarrollar su poder, su magia. Nos han pedido ayuda, así que nosotros hemos accedido a su petición. El concejo hemos pensado en ustedes dos para hacerlo, preparen lo más indispensable, se marchan mañana.- nos informa al terminar el relato, sin preguntar si tenemos alguna duda, o si aceptamos la encomienda, el ministro solo da orden.

-¿Nosotros dos?, ¿por qué no manda a Harry, También están Granger y el petulante de Draco? ¿Por qué nosotros?- fueron los reclamos de Parkinson al escuchar la orden del ministro.

-He dicho que irán ustedes par de engreídos- grita furioso por el atrevimiento de Parkinson.

-Vamos Parkinson, demostremos que somos capaces de hacer eso sin necesidad de las sombras de los mejores.- digo jalando de su antebrazo y con actitud positiva

-¿Qué? ¿Estás aceptando la orden sin más?- reclama

-Sí, acaso no te das cuenta que es una oportunidad de oro, ambos estudiamos a los dragones, y esta misión es muy importante, además no creo que tengan a nadie más disponible, los demás están en otras misiones, y yo no pienso perder la oportunidad de conocer a esos dragones por tus arrebatos injustificados.

Pansy toma un momento para responder. –De acuerdo, iremos, pero no aceptare ninguna orden tuya.- rezongo.

-¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Sr.! solo una pregunta, ¿puedo llevar a uno de nuestros dragones?- pregunto esperanzado a que responda con un sí, y poder llevar con migo al dragón rojo.

-Si lo cree necesario puede hacerlo Sr. Weasley- dice aceptando la petición – los espero al anochecer en Azkaban. De ahí partirán al Alagaësia.

-Gracias Sr. mañana partiremos como usted ha indicado- mi alegría al obtener la respuesta esperada era infinita.

Rápidamente tratando de quedar en algo razonable con Pansy me di cuenta que por primera vez en lo largo de mi estancia en el ministerio tengo a mi primer compañero y que este era mujer, nada más y nada menos que la ex de Draco Malfoy. Pero no me causaba tanto problema ya que yo era su nuevo jefe, y tendrá que acatarlas o tendríamos muchos problemas.

-Nos vemos fuera del Ministerio, de ahí nos trasladaremos a Canadá iremos a por el dragón rojo, ¿Qué dragón llevarás tú? Pregunto

-Llevare al dragón Azul que capturaste, me ha tocado domesticarle y nos hemos entendido bien.- dice convencida

-De acuerdo, en ese caso primero iremos por tu dragón y después por el mío- sugiero

-Vaya que caballeroso. Estoy de acuerdo con tu sugerencia.- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin querer estuvimos caminando hacia su departamento. La gente pasaba apresurada la vida en esa ciudad era demasiado ostentosa, nos empujaban cada que pasaban cerca de nosotros, en uno de esos empujones causo que empujara a Parkinson hacia un pequeño escalón provocando pisar mal y termináramos en el suelo, nuestros reflejos fueron rápidos y puede meter mi cuerpo haciendo que yo quedara en el piso y Parkinson encima de mí. Fue muy rápido pero por un momento sus ojos se fijaron a los míos. Fue extraño, nos incorporamos de inmediato y nos despedimos.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana como quedamos. – confirma Pansy

-Muy bien.- me despido tomando su mano para despedirme


End file.
